The Demon of the Silverbergs
by Athena
Summary: Where did Yuber disappear to after the Dunan Unification War? A moment in the life of Yuber, one year after the fall of Highland.


Disclaimer: Suikoden doesn't belong to me, and neither do any of its characters. This story takes place one year after Suikoden II, or fourteen years before Suikoden III. There will be Silverbergs from both said games in this story. That's a warning and notice at the same time.  
Started: September 10, 2003  
Finished: September 16, 2003

* * *

**"The Demon of the Silverbergs"**

He steadied himself on his cane, watching the children out in the garden. With their parents in the capital for the week, the children were left in his care for the entire afternoon. Standing on the porch overlooking the expansive and impressive yard, he almost felt content watching the two.

Almost.

"Cute tykes. You never mentioned your spawn's own spawn."

"You will refrain from talking about my grandchildren in that matter," he said in a clipped tone. It was the only way to speak to the demon that lounged in the shade of the overhanging.

Mismatched eyes peered out from under a black visor, slightly amused. "Protective, aren't we?"

"They are my son's children. They are among the few I wish to protect."

A derisive laugh. "A lot of good that will do. I could have my way with either of them if I wanted to."

Brown eyes averted from the playing children to the smirking shadow. "You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" mocked the other, a fan of blond hair the only distinct color on the otherwise black-garbed body.

"Our contract keeps you from harming me and anything I hold dear. You cannot touch them."

"That may be true, but you're an old man, Silverberg. You'll die soon enough." His statement was nonchalant, as if he had just commented on the weather. "When that time comes, I'll break those little boys and grind them into fine powder."

"When my time comes, those 'little boys' will be old enough subjugate anything you throw at them," came the resolved answer. "I would think you wouldn't want the Silverberg line destroyed, Yuber; everyone knows that there is a Silverberg behind every great war."

"If the Silverberg scions are becoming anything like those pansies from the Gate Rune War, I don't see any reason to keep them alive. Whiny pacifists and mediators make my blood boil."

A tight smile creased the old man's face. "I can assure you, my grandchildren will know the differences in philosophies. Albert already seems quite taken by my ideology."

"Albert? The older brat? He's old enough for brainwashing?"

"Albert is not a 'brat.' He is, in fact, a very intelligent ten-year-old."

Yuber's gaze wandered to the garden and the two occupants. The older boy was hiding from the other redhead, feigning surprise when the four-year-old found him and tackled him. He rolled his eyes. "I've killed smarter-looking brats."

Leon did not respond on the remark, instead focusing his attention on the two boys as Albert picked up his little brother and began brushing grass off of him. "You will not touch them. Do you understand that, demon? You are _my _problem, and I knew that the moment I summoned you. If you interfere with my family…"

The armor-clad blonde snorted. "I already dispatch the damn assassins that come after them every other day. You think I'm gonna kill off the source of my entertainment?"

The old strategist leveled a dark look on the demon. "As long as we have an understanding."

Yuber smirked and stood up, still hidden in the shade. "Maybe I'll just follow those brats around and see what kind of trouble they get themselves into."

Leon narrowed his eyes at the idle comment. "Get those ideas out of your head. I won't have you ruining my grandchildren's futures."

"Yes, yes…You'll do a fine job ruining them all by yourself," sneered the demon. A sharp glare from the other seemed to encourage the demon. "Why does a stranger need to lift a hand when your own family will take you down?"

"Shu believed in my principles up until the last battle in Highland," retorted Silverberg. "He didn't believe in Mathiu's principles at any point of the war."

"I never mentioned Highland; you simply assumed."

"I _know _what you wanted me to assume." He silently wondered how he would be able to stand the black knight for the rest of his life; the demon was as annoying as he was dangerous.

"Grandfather!"

Leon averted his attention from Yuber to his older grandson. "Grandfather, there's someone at the gate!" the green-eyed boy called.

He took one look at the garbs of the messenger and sighed, glancing at Yuber as he stepped off the porch. "Watch the children, Yuber."

"Whatever you say, Silverberg." The demon shrugged and crossed his arms as the renowned strategist walked towards the gate. Mismatched eyes drifted over the two red-haired boys in the garden, growing bored of their antics quickly. He flipped a sword into existence nonchalantly, playing with the idea of 'accidentally' maiming one of the children. No matter what Silverberg said, their contract did not restrict him from taking a few fingers or a foot off the two little boys.

"A minor problem in Pannu Yakuta," Leon muttered as he returned. Yuber's hidden eyes followed the man as he entered the house, remaining on the doorway until Leon reappeared wearing a coat. "I will have to leave for a few hours."

"So what?" Yuber studied his blade, preferring the sight of a weapon of murder over the mortal's frown. "You want a prize?"

"I want you to watch Albert and Caesar."

A sharp laugh escaped the demon. "Babysit? You expect _me _to _babysit?_"

"Yes, I'm asking for hell in a hand basket, aren't I?" the veteran tactician snapped. "Unfortunately, I would rather trust the children to you rather than an angry mob of soldiers. There are a few servants inside should the children get tired of the outdoors; I just want you doing as I've ordered for a few hours."

A hooded glower from the black-armored knight. "I'm going to enjoy burning your corpse once you're dead."

"And I'm sure you'll enjoy being in servitude even longer if you keep that up."

Unseen by Leon, a brow shot up. "What are you talking about?"

"Your tongue works far more than it should. If you continue that habit, I will share my knowledge of summoning you with others."

The idea of more years in servitude annoyed the demon. "You actually think you can find someone to share your knowledge with, you recluse?"

Leon gave his summoned servant a smirk. "I already have someone in mind."

"Who? Your son?" scoffed Yuber, flipping his sword back out of existence with a flick of his wrist. "I'll probably be bored out of my mind with his line of work."

The audible of sound of a scornful snort reached the demon's ears. "I would not wish your presence upon my son. George has made himself comfortable and seeks peace. No, you are a being thriving on destruction. I know I have the right person in mind. And I believe not even you will be able to object with my choice."

Yuber caught sight of the smug smile that appeared on Leon's face as the strategist turned, and he settled back against the wall with an irritated sigh. As Leon walked through the gates with the messenger, he turned his attention to the two boys in the garden.

He watched Albert lead his brother to the small fountain, where Caesar tried to reach over the water to touch the bathing birds. The older Silverberg was intent in his watch, carefully observing everything that may be a hazard to his brother's wellbeing. Over the course of his scan, Albert's eyes left the fountain and turned towards the house.

Dark green eyes studied the shadows upon the porch, as if seeing right through them.

And under the thin veil of darkness, the black knight smirked.

_Albert Silverberg, eh? Well, old man … you'll be hearing no objections from me._

* * *

The idea that Leon's summoning of Yuber is a 'permanent' thing is not canon. It's just a very fond wish on my part. 


End file.
